Fate and Destiny
by YuriChan220
Summary: Honoka is a girl with a strange power when she meets a strange woman who runs a shop that grants wishes. Honoka will soon learn that both of them are destined to meet and...fall in love.
1. Honoka and the Mysterious Shop

**Fate and Destiny**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Nyotengu**

 **Genre: Romance/Supernatural**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters**

Honoka packs her materials for the end of the day as school ends today. She gives a satisfied nod after closing her bag and heads outside of the school. It's a wonderful day with clear skies and the sun shining. She looks up at the sky with a smile, not caring if the other students pass by her. She sniffs the fresh air and then starts walking.

It's like any normal day for Honoka. Waking up in the morning, helping her grandmother, walk to school, come home and cook dinner while helping he grandmother again,and then get ready for bed. She enjoys her happy life here.

However, the pink haired girl notices something different. She takes the path she usually goes toward her home when something catches her eye. Out in the middle of town, there is a small house like building with a fence that is already open. Curious, she takes a peek at it and tip toes toward the entrance. She gives a couple knocks on the door. After waiting for a couple seconds, the two doors open and is greeted by a ginger haired girl and another with short violet hair.

"Welcome!" They both say in unison.

Honoka bows politely. "Ummmm..hello. i, um, I was just passing by until this caught my eye, so..."

The ginger looks over to the violet. "Could it be another guest for the mistress?"

"I believe so," the violet haired girl says.

Both of them take Honoka's hands and drag her down to the kong hallway.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me!?" Honoka cries. "I was just looking!"

The two girls arrive at the very end of the hall. They look at Honoka as they slide the doors open. There, the pinkette is surprised to meet a woman, about in her 20's, dressed in a black kimono and has large black wings. The woman slowly looks at her with a small smile.

Honoka stunned by this sight. A woman with wings? She tries over and over to convince herself that it's not a dream, but it's all too real.

"Um...I'm sorry," Honoka says. "But...I'm not who you're waiting for. I was just passing by when this house caught my eye, so I walked past the fence and...and…well...I was curious..."

The winged woman giggles. "That fence is a dimensional barrier."

"Oh..." Honoka gapes at this, but knows she has more important things to do. "A-anyways, sorry for disturbing you. I'll leave now."

"Would you mind giving me your glove?" The woman asks.

"Eh?" The pinkette is confused by this.

The raven haired woman sits up and holds out her hand. "Quickly, please."

Honoka nods as she takes off her purple glove on her right hand and hands it to her.

"May I have your name please?" She asks.

"Oh...it's Honoka..." The pinkette says softly.

"So you're gentle like a flower, hm?" The woman asks. "As it is the meaning of your name, correct?"

"Um...yes?"

The two girls gather around the winged woman and she hugs them both. "Wanna know mine?"

"Eh?"

"Nyotengu." She turns her head and giggles. "Of course, it's an alias."

"Ehhhhh!?"

"And these two girls are Kasumi and Ayane," she says. "Aren't they adorable~?"

Honoka sighs, feeling that all of this is pointless. "I'm going home! Can I have my glove back?"

"Oh~?" Nyotengu says. "Leaving so soon?"

The door slide shut automatically, almost as if by magic.

"We were destined to meet like this, dear," Nyotengu says. "I'm not lying."

"Huh?"

"Well, if you don't believe me, here." She stands up as the two girls put down a large bowl of water. She waves hand, causing the water to swirl. She then closes her eyes.

"Hmmm...Honoka...born from a strange family..." Nyotengu mutters. "You feel so different from other people. And that's because of one thing: you have powers. But you don't know where it came from. That is...your background."

Honoka stares in awe at this woman. Something about her is strange, but incredible at the same time. Nyotengu has a power of her own somehow.

"Oh, by the way," Nyotengu says. "I'll be keeping that glove~!"

"Ehhhhh!?" Honoka cries. "What for!? I want it back!"

"That's the price," Nyotengu says as she puts the glove in a case.

"B-but...but..." This all doesn't make any sense. Honoka is ready to explode.

"Girls, would you put this away for me, please~?" Nyotengu says.

"Okay~!" The two of them take the case and run off with it.

"Hey, hey!" Honoka cries. "That's my precious item!" She tries running after them, but ends up tripping and falling on her face. "Wahhhhh! What is this place!?"

"This is my shop," Nyotengu says.

"Your shop!?"

"Basically, the merchandise here is...wishes."

Kasumi pops her head out. "It's a wish granting shop!"

Ayane pops her head out as well. "Mistress can grant anything!"

Honoka turns to the winged woman. "Is it really true? You can do that?"

"But all for a price," Nyotengu says.

Honoka stares at the woman as she stands up and steps close to her. "A price that benefits me." She touches the pinkette's cheek and pecks it. "Maybe...your soul~?"

Honoka shakes from this. "Wh-wh-whaaaat!?" She backs away so quickly that she bumps into the wall, causing Nyotengu to burst out laughing.

"You silly girl~!" She laughs. "I'm not going to kill you!"

"You're not?" Honoka says, lifting her head up and rubs it.

"Why would a woman like me ever do something like that? Besides, I'm just taking what's most valuable, not a person's life." She giggles as she waves her hand playfully. "All better now~?"

"But I didn't wish for anything!" Honoka shouts.

"Ahhh, but would you rather live a normal life?" Nyotengu says. "Live like all the other people?"

Honoka bites ger lip. "I...I guess, but..."

"I can grant it," Nyotengu says softly.

Ayane sits beside the pinkette. "When Mistress says she can do it..."

Kasumi sits on the other side, finishing. "She will make it work."

Honoka turns to the winged woman. "You can do that?"

"It's been bothering you for a while, right?" Nyotengu says.

The pinkette nods. "Yes. I just...wondered of it's possible to have my powers disappear. But...I haven't found a way..."

"That is your wish?" The tengu says. "Then...I shall grant it."

That serious look on Nyotengu's face tells Honoka that she is serious about it and will grant that wish. However...

"First, my payment~" Nyotengu says while holding out her hand.

"You need money!?" Honoka says.

"I DID say this is a shop."

"What about my glove?"

Nyotengu waves her hand dismissively. "Nothing to be concerned about."

Honoka sighs. "No thanks."

"I don't accept cancellations."

The pinkette grabs her hair and shakes her head roughly. "THEN WHY DID I COME TO THIS STRANGE PLACE!?"

"Why don't you work for me?" Nyotengu offers.

"Eh!?" The pink haired girl gasps.

Nyotengu flips her hair. "You can work for me at my shop. Once you paid your debt, I'll grant your wish."

Kasumi and Ayane raise their hands with glee. "PART TIMER~!"

As both of them dance around the pinkette, Nyotengu continues.

"We'll start by celebrating your employment."

"H-hey, I never wanted to work for you in the first place..." Honoka says.

"We'll need some stuff for the party~!" Nyotengu says excitedly. "We'll need some snacks, a couple bottles of sake and some colored streamers to add!"

"Uhhhhh..." Honoka sweat drops at this. Nyotengu sure can act pretty childish.

The winged woman clasps her hands together. "Oh! Would you be a dear and pick something up from my warehouse for me~?"

"Your warehouse?" Honoka is unsure what the winged woman meant, but she obliges and walks toward the place.

It's a bit dark and scary, but she needs to get what Nyotengu ordered. She soon bumps into a dusty wardrobe closet, making her cough a little.

"This must be it," she says to herself. But when she opens it, her crimson eyes widen at the sight.

Back at the Shop

"Do I...seriously have to wear this...?" Honoka says, sweat dropping at the maid outfit she put on.

Nyotengu hands her the list. "You go and buy the stuff for our party."

"I have to go shopping too...?"

"Yep~"

"Alright...I'll do it."

As the pinkette exits the shop, Nyotengu waves at her. "Take care now~"

Later...

Honoka drags her feet, groaning because she is hearing many girls gossiping about her.

"She's so cute~!"

"Wait...she reminds me of someone so familiar...?

"Because of that hairstyle? Yeah, now that you mention it...yes!"

"That school idol, Kousaka-san!"

Honoka sighs heavily. "Just because I look like that person, doesn't mean I'm her. Haaahh...this sucks..."

She goes inside the shop and gets the items from the list, including the 2 bottles of sake. Once she walks out of the shop, she looks around to make sure no one mistakes her for the famous school idol and then starts to run.

But she accidentally bumps into someone and both of them land on their butt.

"Owww..." Honoka groans. She lifts her head up to see a girl her age. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"N-no, it's alright." The girl says, waving her hand. "I'm fine..."

To Honoka's surprise, her right hand is glowing red, like flames. This is just like what the pink haired girl has, but...why her? The girl in front of her bows and walks away with her hand still glowing flames. It is then that Honoka realizes something: Her wish.

Back at the Shop

Nyotengu is busy doing a jigsaw puzzle when she hears the door slide open.

"How was the shopping?" She asks.

Honoka just stands there, frowning.

"What's the matter? You wanted it to go away, right?"

"You knew..." Honoka mutters.

"Knew what?"

"You knew this would happen," Honoka says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nyotengu says.

"You knew my curse would transfer to somebody else."

Nyotengu casually puts in another piece. "Why are you so upset?"

"I...I feel bad about it," Honoka says

"And why's that?"

"Why? I know I wanted to live a normal life and have my powers disappear, but I never meant to have it transfer to another person..."

"That person just happens to have a curse of her own," Nyotengu says. "Therefore, when a person wishes for something that wish has the power to call the thing into being. And that's what happened to the girl."

"So..it's just...what she wanted?" Honoka says, dropping to her knees. "I don't think it's a happy life living that way..."

Nyotengu stands up, walks toward the pink haired girl and cups both hands to her cheeks. "We all have wishes we desire. Happy wishes or sad wishes. We can even wish something that may harm us. You will soon learn the bounderies in my line of work." She pecks Honoka on the cheek before letting go.

Honoka stands up and walks toward the door.

"Leaving already?" Nyotengu says.

Honoka nods as she keeps on walking when the tengu calls her name.

"Just remember..." she says. "Our meeting is destined."

"Destined?" Honoka repeats.

Honoka doesn't say anything and exits the shop. Kasumi and Ayane gather arpund the tengu and hug her from both sides.

"Mistress, she left," they say in unison.

"Not to worry, darlings," Nyotengu says. "Our connection is not broken."

In her heart, Nyotengu knows Honoka will be coming back. Because it's destiny...that brought them like this. And it will never change.

To be continued~


	2. Dark Secrets

**Chapter 2**

 **Dark Secrets**

In the kitchen the next day, Honoka is doing some cooking at the shop. As Nyotengu recommended, she is wearing the maid outfit. But...for the pinkette, even though it's her second day here, she feels like an actual maid serving her master.

"Haaaah...Nyo-chan can be really insistent sometimes..." she mutters to herself. "I feel like I'm regretting coming here already..."

"Honoka!" Kasumi calls, who is just standing there watching along with Ayane. "Honoka-chan, Honoka-chan!"

"Yes, what is it?" The pinkette turns toward the two. "I'm very busy right now."

"Your pot's boiling," Ayane says.

"Ehhhhhh!?" Honoka realizes that she's been so busy doing other stuff that she forgot to turn the stove off. She frantically runs over to turn it off, but after she does, she slips and falls flat on her face.

Kasumi and Ayane burst into laughter.

"Mouuu~!" Honoka whines. "You girls could have at least helped turn it off!"

As she stands back up, she hears Nyo's voice from behind her.

"Is it ready yet?" She asks.

"No, it's not," Honoka answers. "Just a bit longer."

"Oh, I can wait on the food," Nyo says. "But I was asking about another fill on my drink~"

Honoka turns and gasps at the outfit Nyo is wearing. She is clad in red lingerie with a transparent cloth over her midriff and red thigh high stockings with garter straps. She shakes her head.

"You drank it all already!?" She says.

Nyo peers closer with a sly smile while waving her glass. "Be a dear and refill my drink, please~?"

Honoka sighs as she takes the glass. "Yes, ma'am."

Nyo looks down at the table and notices a box of miso. "Oh, what is this? Looks delicious." She sticks her finger in and takes a lick.

"Hey, I'm not done with that!" Honoka says.

"Aw, come on. A taste wouldn't hurt."

"If you eat now, you'll ruin your appetite. I mean, if you wait a bit long then you'll...huh?" Honoka catches the tengu looking in the other direction. "What's wrong?"

Nyo smiles her beautiful smile. "Well, well. Seems we got a customer~"

The customer, who is a girl with long violet hair and wearing a scarf comes through the doors. She looks around to see if anyone is anyone is here. Nyo shows up in her usual black kimono and leads her to the main room. Honoka, Kasumi and Ayane are hiding behind the doors next to them to listen.

"Welcome to my shop," Nyo says.

"Sorry, I was suddenly curious about this place," the girl says.

"Your name?" Nyo asks.

"Rei. Rei Kuroki."

"I see," Nyo says. "Well, what I do here is grant wishes.

"Grant wishes?" Rei repeats.

"Yes. Your presence here can only mean you have a wish needs to be fulfilled," Nyo explains.

"Oh..."

"However...it comes with a payment," Nyo says.

Honoka sighs. "Oh, man. This is bothersome..."

"It always comes with a price!" Kasumi and Ayane say in unison.

Nyo turns and points her finger at them. "You three! I can hear you!"

"Now then, why don't you tell me your wish?"

Rei bites her lip and looka down at her knees. "Umm...well...I have these markings on my neck..." She takes off the scarf and it looks like red feathers are printed on her neck. "They say it's a birthmark, but it stings from time to time. And I don't know why."

Nyo examines it. "Might you have something hising from everyone else?"

"No...I don't think I do..." She winces at the sting on her neck.

Honoka gasps as she notices the feathers glowing red, but it's faint. "What...is that?" She says to herself.

Nyo stares closely at the girl. For some reason, this doesn't seem right..for the tengu at least. However, she smiles a little and holds out a white bandage.

"Here," she says. "Use this cover it up."

"Huh?" Rei takes it. "Will it make it better?"

"Do whatever you please. However, one thing to keep in mind: this is a bandage after all...not a cure..."

"I wonder what's wrong..." Honoka says to herself as the guest leaves. She feels that it doesn't make any sense, thus...has no idea what Nyo is trying to do.

At school that afternoon, Honoka is washing her face outside. She starts to feel for a towel when one is handed to her. After wiping it, she gasps at the sight of a petite girl with blonde hair tied in pig tails and wearing the same uniform as her.

"Marie!?" She says.

"That's right," she says.

"What are you doing here?"

"Classes got out, remember?" Marie says, putting a hand on her hip.

"Oh, yeah! You girls were playing soccer!" Honoka says

"You were doing gymnastics," the blonde says. "Everyone applauded for you wehn you made the perfect flip. Actually, it was three flips in a row."

Honoka blushes with a wide smile on her face. Her best friend, Marie Rose, complimented her on her gymnastics skills.

"By the way, there is someone else who is really good," Marie says. "You know that girl with brown hair?"

Honoka thinks for a moment. "Well..."

"Kokomi Shiina? Ring a bell?" Marie says.

"Kokomi-chan? Yeah, I heard of her. I heard she has a girlfriend. A French girl, I believe," Honoka says.

"Chloe Lumiere? Yeah, that's her," Marie says. "By the way, have you joined any clubs?"

"No. Instead I got a part time job." Honoka answers

"Oh, what is it?" Marie asks.

Honoka thinks for a moment. She can't tell her best friend she is working for a winged woman that grants wishes. She'll think it's crazy.

"Well..how do I put this..." Honoka rubs her chin in thought. "I...work at a maid cafe, you see? This young lady hired me."

Marie nods in approval. "Very interesting."

Honoka giggles nervously. "Yeah, there are some pretty interesting people...heh, heh~"

"Well, I have to go now," Marie says. "It was nice talking to you."

"Oh. Yes, see ya." Honoka says as she waves.

"Good luck with work," the blonde says with a smile.

Honoka blushes and nods happily. She starts skipping down the path to the shop, muttering happily to herself about Marie. She has a crush on her since the beginning of high school and she held onto her feelings ever since.

Once she arrives at the shop, Nyo just greet her with a smile. This time, she is wearing a red Chinese dress with high heels.

"In a good mood today, I see?" She asks.

"Oh, yes!" Honoka says excitedly. "I talked wkth my best friend, Marie Rose today!"

"Marie Rose?" Nyo questions.

"She's so cute and my crush~" the pinkette squeals as she puts her hands on her red cheeks. "She is the girl of my dreams!"

Nyo stands up and puts her hand on her cheek with a grin. "Your crush, huh~? Well, you'll never know if your crush returns your feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"She may or may not like someone else. Simple as that." Nyo says.

Honoka pouts. "Mou! How would you know that!?"

Nyo looks the other way with a serious expression. Honoka tilts her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Looks like our friend has returned," Nyo says.

Shortly after getting situated, Rei and Nyo sit across each other while Honoka, Kasumi and Ayabe watch from the door.

"Somehow..." Rei says. "I had some feeling I wanted to come back here."

"No worries," the dark haired woman says. "I expected to see you again. Are you wearing that bandage?"

Rei nods.

"That mark isn't glowing anymore..." Honoka says. "Has it worked after all?"

"But you still keep a dark secret," Nyo says. "From everyone else. Isn't that right?"

"I'm...not sure what you're talking about," Rei says.

Nyo reaches over and touches Rei's forehead with two fingers. "It's all in here."

Rei raises an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. But...I don't have a secret...ow!" She winces at the sting at her neck.

"Has anything happened recently?" Nyo asks.

"Ah...now that you mention it, I've been feeling dizzy," Rei says. "And it's been stinging a lot more than usual."

"If you don't do something soon, it'll be too late." Nyo gently touches the bandage.

Honoka gasps at the sight. "It looks...burnt"

"I understand," Rei says.

"Would you like some tea?" Nyo offers.

"No, thanks. I have to be somewhere."

"With whom?"

"Someone important," Rei says. "Let's have tea next time."

"Sure thing," Nyo turns to the two girls. "Kasumi, Ayane, please show her to the door?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

After she leaves, Honoka turns to the tengu. She is very confused on what's happening here and what's happening to Rei.

"I presume we'll never see her again." Nyo says.

"What do you mean?" Honoka asks. "Rei-chan was in serious pain whenever she didn't tell you anything."

"That's right. It's what causes those stings. She's...being difficult to understand."

It is then that Honoka has an idea. "Nyo-chan, would you mind if I ran an errand?"

"An errand?" Nyo repeats. "Are you going to tell her what I've told you? She has to overcome her problem on her own, by her own efforts."

"I'm sorry, but I have to." With that, Honoka leaves.

"Do what you like. And you have the rest of the day off. But you'll be working double shift by tomorrow."

Honoka walks in the streets, looking for Rei. She finds her with a couple other girls and Rei is about to leave. As she says good-bye to her friends, she walks away.

Honoka walks to catch up to her when she hears one of her friends speak.

"Poor Rei-chan," a red haired girl says. "She's just...so lonely."

The blue haired girl nods. "Shr doesn't talk to anybody nor wants to be anywhere. It's strange."

"She never really talks to us either. She's been like this for a long time. And she couldn't even tell us about her pain on her neck."

"I have no idea what that means, but hopefully...she'll be okay."

Honoka continues following the dark haired girl. The pain on her neck worsens and she winces at the intense stings from time to time. Honoka walks faster and faster to catch up to her, but the crowd is separating her from the girl. She gets through after a few minutes and runs after her.

However, she stops when Rei looks up at the sky. A raven flies down as she lifts up her hand and it lands on it.

"A raven?" Honoka questions herself.

It seems that Rei is talking to it for some reason. Then, Honoka realizes something: Rei's dark secret...is her serving a raven. Her master?

Rei is walking on the road and stops whrn the pain on her neck is severe, burning off the bandage. The feathers on her neck are bright red and steaming, burning her like a pizza oven. Honoka notices a truck coming without Rei realizing it. Quickly, the pinkette runs and dives in to save her, letting the raven go and both of them fall to the ground. Honoka looks up and sees nothing but scattered black feathers.

Back at the shop, Honoka and Nyo are in the main room and the pinkette tells her what happened.

"You saved her life, huh?" Nyo says. "And that bad bird is gone thanks to you. That was very kind of you."

"I...don't know what else I could do..." Honoka says. "Rei-chan...I mean...Nyo-chan, why didn't you tell her to not hide her dark secret?"

"People have secrets for their own reasons," Nyo replies while sipping her tea. "Therefore, they can't hide it for long. They will get found out sooner or later."

"So...what you're saying is..." Honoka trails off.

"Rei-chan made that decision on her own," Nyo says. "If she wants to keep it a secret that's fine with her. It's in her power to do so." She leans closer to Honoka. "The same goes for you, Honoka."

"Nyo-chan..." Then, the pinkette decides to pop another question. "Did you actually know what might happen to Rei-chan? That secret she was hiding? And what I was gonna do?"

"If that's what you believe, then yes." Nyo replies. "Remember, Honoka, you're in an unusual world. You may encounter strange places or people that you don't know. That's a fact."

"I...I don't understand what you mean."

"You don't have to understand it yet." The tengu turns to the pinkette. "Now then...what's on tonight's menu~?"

"Ehhhhhh!? You mean, I'm gonna cook you dinner!?" Honoka yells. "I thought I had the rest of the day off!"

"You DID come here on your own, so while you're here, how about dishing up some grub~?" Nyo says happily.

"Awww!" Honoka whines as she drops to her hands and knees. "Why does this happen to meeeee~?"

"Ah, I think I should also call you 'Honoka-chan' Sound good~?"

"Why!?"

"You're so cute I can't resist~!" Nyo says as she puts her hand on her cheek.

"We're not even friends yet!"

"Too late. We are~!"

Honoka sighs as Nyo speaks up again.

"Be sure to whip up the bottle of sake, hm?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

Honoka dresses up in her maid outfit and heads toward the kitchen to make the food.

Meanwhile, Nyo sits on the couch with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad...I found some good help," she says to herself. "She's hardworking, determined and looks after Kasumi and Ayane." She then blushes as she giggles to herself. "Honoka-chan...your world is what you make of it."


End file.
